


Even in Death Our Love Goes On

by Your_Twisted_Enemy



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: Emo, F/M, Grief, One Shot, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy
Summary: POTIENTIAL SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8 OF WANDAVISIONTHIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCEWanda Maximoff can't handle her emotions. And who's to blame her?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 19





	Even in Death Our Love Goes On

_ I can’t feel you _

Just a semblance of the soul she had desperately fallen in love with would have been enough. Not for the first time, Wanda found herself praying to some sort of imaginary god that ignored her request for resurrections in the past. As tears began to form in her green eyes, she began to beg for the scarlet energy that flowed between her hand and where the Mind Stone was once embedded to produce something,  _ anything _ , that would give Wanda hope that there was still something there. Even as she stood between the dismembered body parts, she begged. She begged despite the fact that the arms that once held her remained disassembled on either side of her. As she looked into the white, blank eyes staring up at her she begged one last time for her soulmate, as Director Hayward put it, to wake up.

_ I can’t feel you _

The phrase repeated as she gave up hope. This would be the last time she saw him. The memory of the exposed fiber optic wires, she knew, would haunt her; just as the bullet riddled body of Pietro did. With a hand on the blend of synthetic skin and vibranium, she said her silent goodbyes. It was a goodbye not only to Vision but to the life they were going to have together, to the memories they wouldn’t make, and to the prospect of growing old together. She stepped away from the torn apart corpse feeling like a rock had been set on her chest. The heaviness was carried with her as she left the S.W.O.R.D facility and remained with her as she sat in a scarlet colored car. The feeling was only exasperated by the envelope that sat in the passenger seat. The feeling of heaviness only grew; she was beginning to feel suffocated by her grief.

_ What is grief… _

There was a struggle to breathe as a sign welcomed Wanda into Westview, New Jersey. This was where they were meant to make a home. A life together was meant to begin here in a town that once stood charming. Now, like everything, it seemed gray. As she navigated the streets of the small town, the feeling in her chest grew even heavier. That would have been the coffee shop where Vision and she would grab breakfast on Saturdays. The woman sitting in front of it would have been their neighbor, someone they would have potentially welcomed into their home. The future in their home was all Wanda could think of as she pulled into the driveaway of an outlined space; there wasn’t even a foundation laid. But it would have been their home, instead of the dirt space she stepped into that would have been the living room where they would have entertained the woman in front of the cafe. It would have been the living room where they lived in wedded domestic bliss. 

.. _.but love persevering? _

Suddenly, the weight of the grief Wanda carried became too much. Falling to her knees, the mourning woman cried out. The rock in her chest exploded with scarlet energy as she inhaled deeply for the first time since she saw his body. Her mind filled with moments she had shared with the synthezoid being as she cried out with the pain of heartache, the television programs they had watched together; the same television programs that brought her happy memories of her family. A home around her began to appear as the lines between her reality and the reality she had wanted began to blur. She couldn’t control whatever was happening, but she wanted whatever it had offered. It offered her that domestic bliss. It offered her Vision as the energy from her turned to the same yellow tone as the Mind Stone. And then….everything stopped…

_ Wanda, welcome home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other Wanda-centric work if you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
